Steel Force- A Flash and Twilight Pregnancy Fanfic
by The Pegasister Twins
Summary: Twighlight and Flash are happy newly weds, what could ever happen to a princess and a royal gaurd? Well read to find out. (This is Twighlights POV from Alex12014's story Double Rainbow)
1. Chapter 1

**Author, Alex12014's Note; For those of you that follow me and my Double Rainbow Fan Fic, this will connect and reveal Twilight's Story.**

Chapter One

"Ugh!" Twilight moaned. Nausea plagued her stomach.. "FLASH!" Her screams echoed throughout her tree house back in Ponyville. Twilight had just woken up from her nap. She had been taking more of those lately, but no matter how much research she did in her spell books, she couldn't figure out why.. Luckily, Flash came racing down the stairs to see to Twilight's aid.

"What's wrong, Twi?" He looked at her with worried blue eyes.

"I'm fine, I just- UGH!" She plopped back down on their newly- placed lavender couch with crystal legs and outlines to match the palace.

"Ever since I ate those damn cupcakes that Sweetie Belle made, I have felt nothing but sick!" Twilight complained.

*Flashback*

Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Twilight, Flash, Pinkie, Cheese Sandwich, Rarity, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Big Mac, and Scootaloo sat around Rarity's large kitchen table in her boutique.

"Thank you all for coming, I really worked hard on these and I hoped you all would try them. I am truly honored to have a Princess and a Wonderbolt try my cupcakes and the rest of you too!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in delight. Twilight was pleased to help out the filly but she did feel tired and a bit queasy.

"Oh, it's no, trouble at all," Twilight reassured. "Besides, after trying to figure out that odd spell Celestia gave me, I could sure use some sweet treats to try, and after all, I would do anything to help out a 'filly in need'." Sweetie Belle giggled. She handed out the cupcakes one by one. levitating each one with her horn that glowed a pale green. Rarity stared blankly at her cupcake.

"What's the matter, sis?" Sweetie Belle looked concerned. Sweetie Belle knew that when her sister stared at something, she was confused, disgusted or both.

Rarity chucked tensely. "Oh, whatever do you mean?"

"You're just staring at your cupcake. Don't you want to eat it?"

"Oh dear! I was just-" She hesitated and stared at the greenish-brown blob of a cupcake before her. She knew that Sweetie Belle meant well and she probably wasn't the best at decorating. Its a personality cupcake, it will taste good Rarity thought.. "-thinking about how delicious it's going to taste!." She gave a nervous smile.

Sweetie Belle bounced with excitement.

"Good! Now, let's all try them, we don't want them to go to waste!" She flashed a toothy grin and happily began eating her cupcake. It made a crunching sound as she chewed. The table all stared at their own barely edible bites, and it was Pinkie Pie who decided to take the first bite. As Pinkie chewed, a look of happiness came across her face. She looked over at Sweetie Belle and gave her a huge smile.

"Deeelicious! Can I have another one!" Pinkie exclaimed The rest devoured their cupcakes, and a little later, all of the cupcakes cupcakes Sweetie Belle had made were gone.

"So… did ya like 'em?" Sweetie Belle smiled innocently.

"They were anything I've ever tasted before! I should have you bake for my parties! I would have to make them look better though, and if at all possible, may I have another sample?" Cheese Sandwich told her. Everypony nodded and murmured in agreement. Suddenly, Twilight fell out of her chair and onto the floor. The whole table gasped. Twilight groaned in pain. Everypony gathered around her as Flash came to her aid.

"Twilight, are you okay?" He helped her up.

"Oh, I'm alright, really. Don't worry about m- UGH!" The whole room watched as Flash rushed Twilight behind Rarity's Boutique.

"Oh, I hope she's okay!" she heard Sweetie Belle exclaim from a distance. Flash held her hooves in his.

"How are you feeling Twi-" Just as Flash finished the sentence, Twilight puked an inch from his face.

"Flash…" Twilight muttered weakly. "I don't feel so good…"

"C'mon, let's get you home. I think what you need most right now is to relax." He flashed her a smile. The pegasus picked up the alicorn and carried her into the house.

"Twi isn't feeling so good; I'm gonna get her home and let her rest for a bit." Everyone gave Twilight their best wishes and Flash flew the sick princess home and lay her on their bed. She had fallen asleep during the flight.

Twilight was trapped inside of a crimson room, no walls and no doors. She heard the sound of a baby crying. She didn't know where it was coming from. She looked around and tried to figure out what was going on. The sounds of crying multiplied. Soon, the air rang with the sound of crying foals. Twilight covered her ears with her hooves, but the noise was too much. Just when she thought he eardrums were about to burst, the crying stopped, being replaced by dead silence. The mare's ears shocked by the sudden silence, she ventured forward to explore this new area. She was uneasy as it just stopped abruptly, "Something must be terribly wrong" She thought. As she ventured forward, she saw the outline of a pony- a colt.

"Flash?" Twilight called out. But this pony was bigger than Flash- beefier. As Twilight ventured closer, she noticed that the earth pony's coat was a smooth gray. His mane was gray with specks of gold. Then, she looked at his cutie mark: a pink binky with a smile on it. She walked up behind the strange pony. But before he could answer the stranger vaporized with the rest of the dream.

**Author's Note: We hoped you enjoyed this chapter, If you did please leave a review, follow, and favorite the story, it helps us out a bunch! Thanks Chapter two should come soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_*_End Flashback*

"Flash can I tell you something?" Twilight asked.

"Anything Twi." Flash responded. Worry flooded his eyes. _Does she not love me?_ Flash thought.

"Remember when we ate those cupcakes and I felt sick?" Twilight began. Flash nodded and remembered how miserable Twilight looked. It pained him to see his beloved in so much pain and anguish. "When I fell asleep on your back, I had a dream, or a vision, I don't know. At first there were foals crying, it got so loud I almost cried myself. But then all of a sudden it stopped. It was almost unnatural. I was scared, my what if someone had killed the crying foals? I walked forward and a big buff stallion appeared, his coat was a light grey and his mane was silver with gold specks, his cutie mark was a get this, baby binky with a happy face on it." Flash tensed at the description of the cutie mark, he had heard of him before; a rapist named Steel Force. _Why would he appear in Twilight's dream? _He asked himself.

"Oh, well… what do you think it means?" He asked her, although he knew the answer himself.

*Flashback*

"_I'm sure going to miss you!" Cadence hugged her sister-in-law and her colt friend as they gathered their bags at the Crystal Empire Train Station._

"_Well, it was fun while it lasted! I really enjoyed the Star Swirl convention!" Twilight exclaimed brightly._

"_I'm glad you all had a good time, but I'm afraid we must part ways, I don't want my sister in-law and her colt friend sleeping in a train station all night!" Cadence hugged Twilight once more, and then went back to the castle._

"_Bye, Cadence!" Twilight called out. Flash could hear the sound of the train whistling for the last time, signaling for the passengers to get on._

"_Alright, let's go Twi, we don't wanna miss our train." He smiled sweetly, like he always did. He loved smiling around Twilight. Her presence made his heart flutter with joy every time he saw her, and he had to resist the urge to kiss her every time he saw the beautiful mare._

"_Okay, okay." Twilight said with a smile. They boarded their train to Canterlot and took their seats next to each other. As the engine roared, the train sprang into motion. Out of nowhere, a scroll appeared with a pop before Flash and fell to the ground. Startled, the stallion gasped and leaned back in his seat. Twilight picked up the letter with her magic and levitated it over to Flash._

"_What's that, Flash?" Twilight questioned. Flash opened the scroll._

"_It's a letter from the palace guards," Flash said. he read it over in his head. It read:_

Dear Flash,

We know that you are with the princess, Twilight. We have received notice of a suspicious stallion by the name of Steel Force that has entered Ponyville. It is believed that the stallion has a pink binky cutie mark with a smile on it. Make sure that the princess does not know about this letter, as we do not want to raise any trouble or concern. We believe the stallion is a rapist but we are not confirmed yet. Please keep your eye out. If you see anything about him or anything suspicious please contact us.

From

Shining Armour

*End Flashback*

Flash thought to himself. _The rapist in her dreams, what could it mean for her?_ A suspicion raised in the back of his head that he wished had never existed. _Twilight was raped. She must be pregnant._

"Twilight, I think we should go to the hospital, this just isn't normal. I myself ate 3 of those cupcakes and I am perfectly fine. We have to go. We need to find out, we need answers, why are you like this?" Flash stated. He looked at Twilight with concerned eyes. He looked at her, she had bags under her eyes and she could barely get off the couch. Her cheeks were no longer a perfect pinkish-purple: they were a purple green.

"Flash i'm fine really, a bit of flu virus never keeps this uni-I mean alicorn down." Twilight declared while she attempted to sit up but to no avail.

"No Twi, we are going now." Flash stated. He picked Twilight up and gently eased her on to his back.

"No Flash, we don't need this." Twilight croaked.. Flash knew she was getting weaker, there was no doubt. She couldn't even pull herself off of Flash's back.

"Yes, you do. You're not well, and it's not because of those damn cupcakes." Flash stated.

"Fine,"Twilight agreed weakly. "But if so, can we go to Fluttershy to, save medical expenses?"

"Is she good with medicine and stuff like that?" Flash asked.

"The best pony I know." Twilight stated with confidence, although the inferior tone to her voice made the statement seem less strong. Flash knew Twilight avoided the hospital with all her might, because when she was a little filly…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Flashback*

"Mom, what's wrong with Grandma Dawn?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing honey its just a. . . checkup. Yes, a doctor's check up just like the ones you have." Twilight Velvet stammered.

"Oh okay! Will they give her stickers too!" Twilight asked.

"Yes, as long as she is a good patient and I'm sure your daddy and Shining Armour will take good care of her to make sure she gets a sticker." Twilight Velvet answered. Twilight Velvet thought, Twilight, so young, she doesn't deserve to lose her grandmother this early. I couldn't dare tell her that, Light Dawn had a heart attack. Oh... I know Dawn won't make it, but I have to keep it together, for her. An hour later Twilight Sparkle was asleep on the couch when Night Light and Shining Armour returned, grave looks on their faces. Night Light looked up at Twilight Velvet and gave her a solemn nod as to say, It is done. Twilight Velvet began to fill up with tears, as much as in laws could be a pain, you don't know what you have until you lose it.

"Should I tell Twili?" Shining Armour stammered. Twilight Velvet nodded in return. If anypony could do it, Shining Armour could.

"Hey Twili." Shining sighed.

"Hey BBBFF!" Twilight yawned.

"Twili, I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to get angry, but it is alright to get upset." Shining's voice wavered.

"Um, okay!" the filly said with an uncertain laugh. "What could possibly be so bad?" Twilight Thought

"Well, you know Grandma Dawn? Right." Shining asked nervously, almost as nervous as he was when he asked Twilight's baby sitter out.

"OOH! Did she get her sticker?" Twilight giggled. "Did they give her a BAD sticker!?" the little filly gasped.

"Well," Shining began with a nervous chuckle. "They gave her a sticker, and a blanket." He figured it would be a good way to dance around the fire while occasionally singing the flames. "They gave her the blanket because… she went to sleep." Shining forced the words out of his mouth.

"Oh, silly Grandma Dawn!" Twilight giggled.

"No, Twi… she went to sleep… forever." The little filly's eyes drooped and her lip quivered and trembled. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Fo-forever?" Her voice cracked.

"Y-yes," Shining croaked, trying to hold back tears of his own. He hated doing this but with the state his parents were in, he just had to.

"How could they!? HOW COULD THEY DO THAT TO HER! THIS… IT ISN'T FAIR.! HOW… COULD…THEY!?" Twilight screamed.

"Now, Twi, it wasn't their fau-" Shining stammered. He couldn't finish his sentence before Twilight started again.

"OF COURSE IT WAS!" She bawled. Tears stained her face and matted her fur.

"I bet they didn't even give her a sticker." Shining pulled something from behind his back: a sticker that he had be given by the hospital for the grieving filly. It was a smiley face that said, "We're sorry for your loss" On it. the sticker was torn a little at the top from the wear and tear of its journey back from the hospital room. Twilight grabbed the sticker and ripped it apart.

"What good is a sticker anyway?" Twilight mumbled.

"Twilight!" Shining exclaimed.

*End Flashback*

"Its a shorter flight, just go to… Fluttershy's… cottage." Twilight's raspy. breathing was becoming more of a challenge, and even lifting her hoof was painful. Twilight coughed and she then felt her head get hazy, and the room started to go black. Flash walked over to a large castle window and spread his wings and, making sure Twilight was secure, powerfully flapped his wings and began the flight across Ponyville. Knowing that his love's life was at stake made him hold Twilight that much more securely in his arms. Twilight groaned softly in pain.

"Hang in there." Flash reassured. He didn't know if he was reassuring Twilight or himself but whoever it was for, it wasn't working. "You'll be okay." The Pegasus was now flying at a speed he never thought possible especially with the extra weight of Twilight on her back.. Maybe having someone's life at stake, especially someone he cared about so much, made the journey more important. After soaring through the clouds of Equestria for what felt like hours but was actually only 3 minutes, Flash spotted Fluttershy's quaint little cottage, right by the edge of the Everfree Forest. He descended quickly and at the mare's front door and knocked impatiently. Five seconds later, Flash was greeted with Fluttershy's always concerned facial expression he didn't think it was possible for Fluttershy to be more concerned, but as soon as she saw Twilight, it was impossible for her not to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author Alex12014's note: Sorry the chapters have been getting shorter but hopefully you are enjoying the story so far. It would really help us out if you follow/fave us or the story. Please leave any reviews if you want to see something happen in the story. Thanks.

"Oh dear," Fluttershy said in a more worried voice than usual. "What happened?"'

"Twilight is, well… " Flash thought to himself. Can I trust her? Oh, she seems like such a nice mare. But I have no idea whether to trust her or not. From what I hear she wields the element of kindness and is one of Twilights closest friends. if Twili said go to her, I should trust her. "I don't know..." He lied. He still had a hint of distrust in his voice.

"Well put her down on my couch. Ill get my medical instruments and... umm..." Fluttershy stopped.

"And what?" Flash questioned. What could possibly be so bad that she refused to tell him? What could she be hiding that could help, or hurt Twilight? But this is supposed to be her friend, right?

"And… and an-" Fluttershy then said something inaudible.

"What?" Flash asked with a bit more agitation in his voice

"An a.. utrasoubaads" Fluttershy murmured a bit louder this time.

"Fluttershy, you're a nice mare, I wont hurt you. Just please tell me what it is. I swear on Twilight's life I would never hurt you. So please... please... PLEASE.. tell me!" Flash begged. He had to know.

"An ultrasound." Fluttershy whispered. Flash could barely hear it but he heard it. Flash nodded he was a bit surprised but he quickly trotted inside and over to the couch in her living room. Flash heard clanging and banging from the back room and fluttershy flew out with a large bag and a machine that slowed her flight. Flash flew over and lifted the heavy machine from her back. Fluttershy placed the machine on a nearby table and plugged it into an outlet. She then hit a series of buttons that seemed to bring the machine to life. Fluttershy then went to her bag and came out with a clear jar with a blue gel in it.

"Flash, this will be cold for Twilight at first but, it will get warmer. As the machine worked its magic, Fluttershy put the blue gel on the princess abdomen and the princess stirred from her rest.

"Ssh," Flash stroked the mare's mane. "Just relax." He could see a smile come across her face while a shiver racked her body. and then she was peacefully asleep again. The stallion stared at the perfection that was Twilight's face, and wondered how a sweet pony like her could have something so awful and twisted happen to her. To his wife. Fluttershy took a small device of the side of the machine and let it rest on Twilight. In Twilight's restless sleep she had another vision or dream, she wasn't sure.

*Viision!*

Everything was black a room of darkness that filled her lungs and her eyes. She let her horn glow it emitted a light that allowed her to see, she noticed that she was not in a room, but outside. A fog began rise up. A figure materialized out of the fog, She stuck her hoof out, but found out it or whomever was not palpable. But after all, what was palpable in a dream? The figure finished forming but it was blurred and not completely visible, so she asked, "Um, hi. Can you tell me where I am?" The figure whirled around and it appeared startled. Twilight saw that the figure was a stallion. So it can move. Weird. She thought

"What do you want? Oh. Well, actually… I have no idea what I'm doing here either." The stranger said. Twilight couldn't help but stare at his magnificent face. The pony had golden eyes, which highlighted the small gold flecks in his silver mane. He had a sort of charm to him, like he put on some sort of charm cologne or perfume. His coat was a shade of grey that sparkled like the stars when light hit it. Twilight was hypnotized by the sheer beauty of this pony.

"Now, wait a second… aren't you Princess Twilight?" The pony's eyes got wide. Almost as if he was ashamed or scared in her presence.

"Oh," Twilight chuckled and her cheeks turned a shade of soft pink. "Yes, but I prefer Twilight.." Twilight could not help but feel bashful in this handsome pony's presence.

"Well, my name's Steel Force." He stuck out his hoof. "Oh, sorry. I forgot, royalty." He took back his hoof and bowed down in front of Twilight.

"Why, thank you, but no need for bows." Twilight chuckled.

"By golly, you are sure the most modest pony I've ever met." Steel Force stood up. His pleasant grin turned into an evil smirk and a glint appeared in his eye that told her, run. Run and never come back. "Perfect." He stated with an evil chuckle.

Twilight attempted to back away and discovered she couldn't move at all.. "W-what do you mean?" A wave of panic crashed over her. She couldn't awaken, stuck there by the tight grips of fear of her dream.

"You will find out soon." The stallion smiled menacingly. As he advanced, the princess tried to flap her wings, but to no avail. They were pinned to her sides like her feet to the ground. She tried to use her magic to teleport to a different place, but she found her horn useless. All she could do was watch Steel Force approach her slowly. She thought this is the end.. She thought about her friends, Flash- Twilight screamed.

*End Vision*

"TWILIGHT!" Flash yelled. "Oh, good, you're okay." The stallion hugged his wife so tightly. He didn't ever want to let go until he heard her wheeze.

"Flash, I'm fine. Please, just leave me be." Twilight Gasped.

"Oh, sorry" Flash apologized his cheeks turned a bright red.

"Umm sorry to interrupt everypony, but, umm, I need to get back to, umm, you know, looking at Twilight, that is, if you don't mind." Fluttershy mumbled.

"Go right ahead, sorry we interrupted you." Flash apologized again, the red in his cheeks became even brighter.

Fluttershy resumed moving the small device around Twilights abdomen. Every hoof motion Fluttershy made was careful and soft, as if she were expecting to crush a small fragile birds egg underneath. Finally, she stopped moving the device and turned to the small screen next to her. She intently studied the picture displayed and her gaze fixated on a certain point. A quivering grey blob could be seen and small white spots were located around it.

Flash couldn't believe what he saw, what was he seeing? Why was he seeing it? Did Twilight cheat on him? Did he get drunk and have sex with her? He decided that that was unlikely as Royal Guard Ponies weren't supposed to drink, but he believed it was possible because everyone drinks on occasion. Maybe someone spiked the punch at one of Pinkie pies "adult parties" Did she get raped? But, How? Why? What was that thing inside of her and how did it get there? Who's was it?

Author Alex12014's note;DUN DUN DUN! Twilight and Flash just found out some big news and we open a new problem in the story? Who's foal is it? How did she become pregnant?


End file.
